


Junior Super Friends: Audio Drabbles

by robingurl



Series: Junior Super Friends [1]
Category: Super Friends (DCU Cartoons)
Genre: 70s Super Friends Cartoons, Gen, OC Super Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: These are a collection of short works that were written off listening to music. I'll list the name of the song and artist that I wrote it off of for inspiration. These characters are my own OCs for Super Friends. They don't follow the normal characterizations of what people know.
Series: Junior Super Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775113
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember this world revolves around Earth 1A (I think) of the pre-infinite crisis DC Universe. It technically runs inside the 1970s TV Series Super Friends. These stories revolve around the JR Super Friends that I created. 
> 
> Super Boy: Todd Kent. Son to Lois and Clark  
> Aquagirl: Ashley Curry. Daughter to Aquaman and Wonder Woman. She is inline to inherit the throne of Atlantis.  
> Aqualad: Garth Curry. Son to Aquaman and Wonder Woman. He runs off the characterization of the 60s TV show.  
> Wonder Girl: Leslie Curry. Eldest Daughter to Aquaman and Wonder Woman. She's inline to inherit Wonder Woman's place on Paradise Island.  
> Girl Wonder: Sarah Grayson. Dick Grayson's twin sister. She's adopted by Bruce Wayne and trained by Batman.  
> Kid Flash: Wally West. Son to Barry Allen (wife's name escapes me currently).  
> Fli Green Latern: Fli Jordan. Daughter to Hal Jordan and Carol
> 
> This is my junior Super Friend team. This is just the general gist of it. To understand more read through the stories. This world is vast and I have been working on it since I was 10 or 11.. I'm 34 right now. :)

Junior Super Friends: House of Cards

Music Used: House of Cards by Audio Machine

***

"NO! STOP! You musn't do this!" Ashlee screamed helplessly as her friends hold her back. "Sarah wouldn't want you to do this!"

Todd stopped and turned around smiling at her. "But I gotta, it's what being a super hero is all about! Tell Sarah I love her ok? I'll be back, I promise!"

Wonder Girl held Aquagirl's shoulders trying not to show how upset she was. "…You had better! If not I'll NEVER forgive you!"

He smiled and nodded, "Don't worry Wonder Girl. Keep smiling, I need you two to keep Gurl Wonder's spirits up if anything happens." Then he looked up and jumped off the roof where they were standing.

Aquagirl watched as he took off in the air, the device in his arms. Her heart beating madly. Tears streamed as she realized even though he had promised them, he couldn't have meant it. There was enough Kryptonite in that device to not only blow up the planet but to kill Superman. "H-He's not going to make it is he…?" She whispered her voice shaking as she gripped Wonder Girl's arm.

Wonder Girl looked up eyes going wide as the sky lit up from the explosion. She hugged her sister burying her face in her shoulder. She tensed up and then started to cry her frame shaking. Aquagirl couldn't tear her eyes away as she held her normally calm sister.

Their communicators started to light up as the adults tried to call in asking what was going on. On the teen titan wrist watch GW and Robin came in.

// What was that!? Did Lex Luthor Detonate it? Is everyone ok!?

Aquagirl put the watch to her mouth and took a deep breath, "….Aquagirl here. I-I am reporting from on top of Metroplis tower. T-The threat has been elinmated…I repeat, threat has been eliminated."

// ..HOW!? Is Todd there!?

Wonder Girl lifted her watch to her mouth, her voice cracking. "S-Sarah, I'm sorry…h-he …he isn't. He is up there…he did it to save you and the world."

There was silence on the other side of the watch and then Robin crying out for his sister. Sobbing could be heard after.

Aquagirl looks to Wonder Girl both their features are grim as they try to hold back their own feelings at hearing the friend break down. She speaks into the watch again, this time a few tears streaming as she does, "H-He said t-to tell you he loved you, Sarah."


	2. Akkadian Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was written off a song called "Akkadian Empire" by AudioMachine.

Ashelee ran out of the palace curious as to what the noise was outside. She got out to the court yard watching wide eyed as hundreds of soldiers dressed in old Atlantian Armor and wielding weapons that were just as old.

"Today we march to battle and win back what is ours." The head advisor shouted above the roaring of the growing crowd of men preparing for battle. "The humans on land thought they could take our place and conquer the oceans, they plague them with pollution and kill our fish. It's our turn to teach them a lesson."

The crowd cried out raising their weapons agreeing with him. Ashlee pushed her way through the crowd, over towered by the men around her. "Great Posidion," She whispered. "They were serious…"

"Let no one stop us!"

"STOP!" She screamed as loud as she could.

The crowd went silent and everyone turned to look at the small Atlantian princess. "Stop this nonsense! You are being ridiculous! We are just as much at fault as the land people! As daughter of the king of the sea, I forbid this!"

The advisor's eyes narrowed and then he smirked, "And what pray tell will you do to stop us?"

Ashlee's eyes started to glow green as she held out her hand, in it a staff materialized that matched her fathers. "If you go against me, I will have no choice but to send you all to the legions below us.. Don't try me Shalak."

"Ah of course not princess, but isn't it pathetic how you stoop to their level. But then it is to be expected." He bowed still speaking, "You are half otin-nu yourself aren't you?" He waited to see her reaction at using the insult for a half land half Atlantan in their own language hoping to get a rise out of him.

Her eyes flashed angrily at the insult and charged at him.


	3. Reaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written off a song on repeat called "Reaching" by AudioMachine.

"W-Wait what do you mean you are going to take him somewhere?" Sarah asked, her heart dropped in to her stomach as the hooded figures took off flying in the air with Superboy in Kryptonite hand cuffs. "N-NO!! STOP!!" The wind rips around her as she starts to run pushing past her twin and Batman, the wind picks up under her feet and she begins to float.

Todd looks up eyes wide as his girl friend starts to float flying towards him.

"What is this? The human can fly?" One asks.

"It's no matter. We need this one." The other answers. "Call your girl friend off, son."

"Sarah! STOP! I'll be alright!" Superboy calls wondering if she can hear him.

Sarah darts up wards her cape flapping behind her as she keeps an eye on the three figures above her, tears streaming as she realizes she won't make it in time. "Superboy!?" She stops floating in the sky looking around, it's empty. "T-Todd? SUPER BOY!? I'M HERE!!"

// Sarah are you alright up there?

She takes her bat communicator looking around trying not to cry as she presses the button. "R-Robin, they took him. I was too .." Her voice cracks as tears stream faster, unable to stop the water works. "l-late." She hunches over putting her hands to her face as she cries.

//Hang in there, help is on the way.

A few seconds later she feels a hand on her shoulder, she glances up to see Superman and Green Lantern. Superman hugs her close as Green Lantern zooms higher after them.

"S-Shouldn't you be joining them?" She whispers.

"As soon as I get you back down safely to your brother yes. Don't worry, Todd will be alright." The kind smile she was used to greeted her as she finally opened her eyes.

She nodded, "I'm s-sorry I tried to save him…"

"You did fine. I'm not sure how exactly you are flying but we'll figure that out later.." He hugged her and started back down to earth.


End file.
